


A Place Between Truth And Overrated

by LahraTeigh



Series: Craig Tucker...I mean...Marsh [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dates, M/M, Protective Stan Marsh, Protective Token Black, Stan And Craig Are Brothers, Stan is a protective brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Craig tells Token about the drama that has been going on. And Stan interrupts his Brother’s date.
Relationships: Stan Marsh & Craig Tucker, Token Black/Craig Tucker
Series: Craig Tucker...I mean...Marsh [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Place Between Truth And Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read ‘ Everyone Thinks That We're Perfect, Please Don't Let Them Look Through The Curtains’ please read that first, as it’s part 1.

Craig bit his lip and looked to Token.

He shrugged.  
“There isn’t anything to help with.” 

Token frowned and glared.  
“Don’t give me that shit, Craig. I’m not blind or stupid.” 

He reaches over the table and grabbed hold of his boyfriend’s hand. 

“Please. Just talk to me.” He said gently.

Craig whined.  
“I’ve just...I’m.” He growled with frustration. Talking about his feelings and how he felt wasn’t something Craig could do easily. 

“I don’t feel...right...” 

Token cocked his head,  
“What do you mean?” He asked.

“My Dad isn’t my Dad. Thomas...isn’t...my Dad.” Craig said, his voice getting quieter the more he spoke.

Token sighed.  
“I’m so sorry, Craig. When did you find out?” He asked.

Craig looked to the teen across from him.  
“Last week when they kicked me out. Stan is my Brother.” He said, biting his lip.

Token gaped.  
“Stan...as in Marsh?” 

Craig nodded.  
“Yep. He’s actually not as bad as we used to think.” He smiled softly.  
“He’s like an over protective Mum...always hovering.” He laughed.

Token smiled.  
“That’s good. I’m glad you’re not living with your Mum and Thomas anymore tho. I was THIIIIIIS close to calling CPS. It’s not funny, Craig.” He glared at Craig who had a goofy grin on his face.

“You’re just as protective.” He mumbled. 

“Craig! There you are! I was looking for you.” Came Stan’s voice from across the cafe.

Token groaned.

Stan glared to the other teen, but put on a fake smile.  
“How are you Token?” He tried to be polite.

Token forced a smile back.  
“I’m good thanks, Stan. How are you?” 

Craig smiled at the two over protective idiots in front of him. 

“You ready to go, Dude?” Stan asked with a smile, turning his attention to his Brother.

Craig nodded.  
“Yeah. I’ll meet you in the car in a sec.” he said. 

Stan gave one last glare to the tall dark teen, before walking away. 

“I see what you mean.” Token sighed, shaking his head.

Craig smiled.  
“I told you.”

“I felt like he was going to kill me, Man.” Token chuckled. 

Craig stood up from his seat, waiting for Token to stand up too. 

Token pulled Craig in for a kiss.  
“I’ll give you a kiss and hug in here, so I don’t have to feel Stan’s wrath.” They both laughed.

“Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll see you tomorrow. Our cinema date still on?” Craig asked.

Token nodded.  
“Yeah, of course. I’ll pick you up at 10:30.”

“Don’t forget, from the Marsh’s.” Craig said.

“10:30 from the Marsh’s. I’ll be there.” Token added. 

Craig smiled again, pecking Token on the lips before waving goodbye and walking out of the cafe. 

A few minutes later, Token’s phone went off. It was a Snapchat from Craig.  
The Snapchat was a jittery, unsteady video of Stan going on a rant about safe sex and ‘how a guy should be treating his brother.’ 

Token laughed, but he couldn’t help but felt sorry for Craig who had to deal with that all the way back home.


End file.
